Ease My Pain
by Tru Princess
Summary: **LAST CHAPTER** Bulma is having bad luck so it's up to Vegeta and little Trunks to help her.
1. 1::

Ease My Pain  
  
Chapter One.  
  
  
  
Bulma slammed her hand down on the snooze button on the alarm clock. She was not looking forward to the day. She looked beside her. Empty. She wasn't surprised. Vegeta never slept long enough for Bulma to see him. She never even saw him at night; she was lucky if she could catch him during the day. Bulma threw the blankets on the floor and got up to take a shower. Somehow she could already tell it was going to be a bad day.  
  
  
  
As she walked down the stairs, she could hear her mother humming an unknown tune while she was cooking and little Trunks banging on the table. {AN: Trunks is about 2 ½} She walked in and kissed her mother and Trunks both on the cheek. She didn't even want to bother with Vegeta.  
  
"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Not really Mother. I couldn't stop thinking about the big meeting we're going to have today. I'm feeling really anxious. I really want to get Capsule Corp. back on its feet."  
  
"I know Dear, but try not to get so stressed about it."  
  
Bulma just sighed. She looked up at Vegeta who had an irritated look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?"  
  
"Tell that little Brat to shut-up."  
  
"Vegeta, shame on you. He's just a precious little boy."  
  
Vegeta just grunted something under his breath about weak little half- humans. Bulma rolled her eyes. He would never change. But that was the least of her worries. She was so nervous about the meeting. It was going to be a great leap for C.C. or a staggering fall.  
  
  
  
Bulma was in her office preparing her files for the big meeting. She was going to be prepared for this one. Trunks' noises and baby talk that was coming from the room across from her office somehow helped ease her tension. Suddenly a sweaty Vegeta walked in the room with half of his clothes ripped up and scowl on his face.  
  
"The gravity machine is broken. Fix it."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not now Vegeta I'm busy and I have more important things to do."  
  
"Woman, this is important than a bunch of measly papers."  
  
Bulma slammed her hands down on her desk.  
  
"Vegeta I'm sure you can put your ridiculous training to the side for one day. Maybe you could try to get a life instead of putting everyone through misery. You've got to learn that we are not your servants, SO DO ME A FAVOR AND GO AWAY!!!!"  
  
She saw a dangerous flash in his eyes and she resisted the temptation to run away. Before she could blink again everything on her desk was scattered on the floor. Vegeta pulled her to him until their faces were only inches apart. He spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"I demanded something. So be a good little wench and do it."  
  
He let go of Bulma who was trying to hold back tears. He was so heartless. She didn't understand how she had fallen in love with him. She threw down her glasses and grabbed a toolbox from the corner of the room and headed towards the gravity room.  
  
  
  
The whole time she worked on the gravity machine she held back her sobs. Vegeta was watching from the door way and she wouldn't let him see her even though she knew he had a soft spot on he hated to see her cry. But she wanted no sympathy from the man/saiyjin who treated her like a dog. When she was down she slammed the tools down and walked towards the door. She knew the tears were about to come. She squeezed passed Vegeta and headed towards her room. She stopped abruptly when she realized that the sun had almost gone down. Her meeting! She had forgotten all about it. She ran inside and looked at the clock. She was already 15 minutes late. She ran upstairs to get ready. She was a mess and her papers were all over the floor. She wanted to cry again but she didn't have time. She quickly got dressed and threw on some sophisticated clothes (that happened to be wrinkled) and put her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her purse and the papers off the floor (unaware of the ones that had managed to hide themselves under her desk) and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
She walked into the occupied room and took her seat. She looked all around at the curious and impatient faces.  
  
"Well I'm glad you've decided to join us Bulma." Bulma nodded curtly.  
  
"We were just discussing the profit of Capsule Corporation and how could possible improve it."  
  
He carried on and his attention left Bulma. She glanced at her father who had a look of disappointment. Bulma looked at the floor shamefully. She was already a grown woman, yet she acted like some careless teenager. It was all Vegeta's fault. He shouldn't have done that to her. He knew she had an important meeting. She told him several times. But Vegeta never really listened to her. It was like he didn't care for her. He disrespected her so much and the only thing that kept Bulma from hating him was the memories of decent things he had done before. At times when she wasn't feeling good he'd hold her in his arms and he was so gentle with her when they made sweet love. And she could tell, even though he never admitted it, that he cared for her. Bulma's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that all eyes were on her.  
  
"Ms. Briefs for the final time, do you have the papers."  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, of course, excuse me."  
  
Bulma shuffled through her briefcase frantically searching for the papers.  
  
"I-I'm sure I had them. I must have misplaced them somewhere. I'm sorry."  
  
The man stared at her for a moment then cleared his throat.  
  
"Perhaps Capsule Corporation wasn't ready for this. Maybe we could try this some other time. Meeting adjourned."  
  
Bulma watched the other men leave the room. Her father looked at her for a few moments then left the room. That was it. The whole meeting went terrible all because of her. How was Capsule Corp. supposed to succeed in recovering if Bulma couldn't get her life together? She covered her face in her hands and burst into tears.  
  
**So how was it? Was it a waste of time? All reviews are welcome {especially the good, long ones} Later. ** 


	2. 2::

Ease My Pain.Chapter 2  
  
*Thank you for the wonderful five reviews. Even thought five isn't a very big number it still manages to make my day a lil bit brighter!! I think this story is going to have around 5 chapters so stick with me and review.*  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber starving and tired. He had trained extra hard to try to get his mind off of Bulma. Her bright blue eyes that had filled with tears still plagued his mind. He knew he shouldn't have treated her that way but he had no choice, the woman was just too damn stubborn. As he walked towards the main Capsule Corp. building he noticed the clouds that had gathered in the sky while he was training. He liked the rain. It reminded him of his home planet. When he entered the building he noticed things were unusually quiet. Usually the woman would be playing with his son or cooking with her mother. He walked towards the refrigerator hoping for leftovers but he found nothing. He stomped up the stairs, ready to give Bulma a piece of his mind. But he stopped when he heard sobs in their bedroom. Vegeta gave an irritated sigh. She seemed to be upset about the events that had occurred earlier. Vegeta gave a low growl and walked in. Bulma was in a heap in the corner.  
  
"Woman, what the hell is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Vegeta, just go away."  
  
"No."  
  
Bulma looked up at him angrily. It was his entire fault that she had ruined the meeting. Their only chance for reviving Capsule Corp. was diminished. All because he needed his stupid gravity machine fixed. She got up and left the room not wanting to start an argument.  
  
Vegeta quickly followed her. Bulma noticed this and stopped and turned around.  
  
"Vegeta, why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because I'm hungry."  
  
Bulma glared at him. All of her patience had disappeared and all of her stress and anxiety was going to be taken out on Vegeta. She clenched her fists and began screaming.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU TREATED PEOPLE ON YOUR PLANET, BUT ON THIS PLANET WE HAVE ENOUGH DECENCY TO TREAT PEOPLE WITH RESPECT!!!"  
  
"Woman, if you haven't noticed I am a prince, and you are the one who needs to learn respect."  
  
"VEGETA YOU *WERE* A PRINCE. A CONCEITED LITTLE PRINCE WITH NO MEANING IN LIFE, JUST TO MURDER AND KILL AND RUIN PEOPLES LIVES.  
  
IN WHICH YOU HAVE SUCEEDED GRATEFULLY. ARE YOU HAPPY?" Bulma poked him in his chest. YOU RUINED MY LIFE, AREN'T YOU HAPPY?"  
  
Vegeta just stared at her in amusement. He thought this was all funny. He just loved to see her temper tantrums so he could laugh and mock her. She hated him so much.  
  
"I hate you, Vegeta. I don't know how I fell in love with you but I deeply regret it."  
  
Bulma walked out of the house and slammed the door. Vegeta just stared at her dumbfounded. His trance was interrupted when he heard Little Trunks starting to cry. He had to go get the woman or the brat would never shut up.  
  
Bulma didn't know where she was going; she just needed to get away from Vegeta. He made her so miserable. She was just walking around a near-by forest. Bulma finally found a half decent place to sit down. She sat behind a giant log on a pile of leaves. The last thing she remembered before dozing off was the low, heavy clouds.  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke when she was shaken lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately noticed her surroundings. It was dark and it was sprinkling and she couldn't see anything. Not even her own hands. Bulma began to panic, but she soon noticed that Vegeta was crouching down beside her.  
  
"Get up Woman."  
  
Bulma let her full senses come back to her before she spoke,  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"So what do you think you're going to do, sit here and rot?"  
  
Bulma shivered from both the coldness the rain and the wind was bringing, and the coldness in his voice.  
  
"It's better than being treated by a dog by you."  
  
"Woman this isn't the time to be stubborn. Now get up and let's go."  
  
"I said no, Vegeta."  
  
"Well than I guess I'll just have to force you."  
  
"Don't you think you've hurt me enough? Or are you not satisfied."  
  
There was a hint of hurt and shame in his eyes but they soon turned to normal and Bulma had to swallow the lump in her throat. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Fine woman, do whatever the hell you want."  
  
When Bulma thought he was far away. She let a sob escape her throat. She wanted him to stay but he made her so angry. Her life was so horrible. She did want to sit and rot rather than let her life be destroyed. Bulma's tears just came flowing down. All of the pain she had been holding in just exploded inside of her and her crying became hysterical.  
  
Vegeta felt a stab of pain in his stomach when he had heard that first sob. We couldn't just leave her there, so he went back for her. By the time he had finally reached her Bulma was practically screaming and the rain had increased its pressure. He picked her up and gently and held her in front of him.  
  
"That's enough woman."  
  
Bulma bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears, until she tasted blood. Bulma gagged and began to throw up. Vegeta watched her and the feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. He had no idea that he had caused so much pain. After she calmed down she washed her face in the rain. She stayed on her knees and she was still sobbing. Vegeta had no idea what to do so he just watched her. When she looked up at him his heart sank. Even though she was a mess she looked beautiful, but she looked so sad. Bulma stood up and ran to Vegeta. She hugged him fiercely. He rarely let her do such things. Vegeta's arms encircled her small form and he let Bulma's tears spill onto his shoulder. Bulma kept mumbling things about Trunks, himself, her job, and many other things Vegeta couldn't understand. When she was finally drained of any energy he picked her up and carried her back home.  
  
**Well how was it? I thought it was good. Tell me your opinion in a review. Later.** 


	3. 3::

**Sorry it took me so long to update. What am I saying? It always takes me forever to update. Anyhow, Merry late Christmas!!! I had a wonderful one and I'd like to know how yours went when you *review*. [He he.] I'm not being nosy I'm just a bit curious. Well thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I haven't gotten one flame on this fic and I'm hoping to keep it that way. *Sweatdrops* I shouldn't have said that. **  
  
1 Ease My Pain  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Vegeta gently laid her down on her soft bed. She was still sobbing even though she was sound asleep. He hated to pity her but she looked so miserable. He didn't know how, but the damn woman still looked beautiful. He gave an irritated sigh then left the room as quietly as he had entered.  
  
  
  
Bulma barely managed to open her eyes the next morning. They were practically swollen shut. She felt like throwing a pillow at the chirping birds. Damn little bastards!! They didn't have to worry about anything, they just could fly and be free, something Bulma longed for. She rolled over and stuffed her face into the pillow Vegeta had slept with. She could smell his sexy, manly scent. She didn't know how come he never slept with her. He did *sleep* with her but they never did that in her bedroom. Bulma quickly brushed that thought off. She sighed. He wasn't very rude to her anymore, but he wasn't very nice either. Bulma could not understand him and she could not understand why the hell she was thinking about him so much. She was supposed to be mad at him. He had indeed made her screw a very important meeting up. But he had let her cry in his arms. She was so confused.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Trunks scream/cry. She rolled her eyes and opened the door that was connected to his room. He was on the floor beside the door. He was crying because he was hungry. Just like his father. She picked him up and tried to get him to calm down. It didn't work. He was wailing even louder. She heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and she knew it was Vegeta. He slammed open the door and began his tirade.  
  
"Woman get that little brat to shut the hell up. I'm trying to eat my breakfast and I can't because that little half weakling."  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta but he's hungry and he won't quiet down until he has been fed so you shut the hell up and move out of the way. "  
  
Vegeta growled and stalked back to the kitchen  
  
  
  
Bulma once again picked up the spoon Trunks had broken in half and threw on the floor. He was still crying and he cried the whole time he dressed him and herself.  
  
"No no Trunks, you eat with this."  
  
She gave it back to him and he threw it back on the floor and began crying louder. Bulma sighed in exasperation. She carried him into his playroom. Right when she set him down he wobbled over to his blocks, crumbled it to pieces, and began crying again.  
  
"Oh Trunks what's wrong? Your making mommy even more stressed."  
  
Trunks ignored her and began wailing. At that time Mrs. Briefs walked in with Trunks' little sunglasses and hat.  
  
"How about taking him to the park. It's a beautiful morning and I think both of you need to get some nature in your system."  
  
"Your right mom, I think we both need a break."  
  
  
  
It was already past noon when they arrived at the park. They had taken so long because Trunks kept on tearing everything they had tried to dress him in. He had finally stopped crying when Vegeta stepped in.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Trunks was sitting down on the bed and looking up at Vegeta with sad eyes when Bulma walked in the room.  
  
".Saiyans don't cry like little weaklings. You are a royal descendant of Vegetasai and you need to act like it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND???"  
  
Trunks sniffled a little and then smiled a great big smile.  
  
"DADDY!!!!"  
  
Vegeta growled and walked out of the room ignoring Bulma's giggles.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Bulma laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time. She decided that maybe Trunks would be a good person to ease some of her stress.  
  
  
  
She stayed out all day with her mother and her son. They had a nice time except for when Trunks broke a clown's finger at the small amusement park they went to. He had tried to shuffle Trunks' lavender hair. Trunks grabbed his finger with a mad, determined look on his face. The clown thought it was sooo cute until Trunks twisted it. Bulma had tried so hard not to laugh.  
  
When they arrived back home the sun was going down and Trunks was fast asleep. Bulma and her father had a small conversation about the people that were going to come in a few weeks to try to help them restore their business. Bulma promised her father that she would not screw up the next meeting. She dismissed herself and went to her bedroom. She was extremely tired and decided that she would go to sleep a little earlier than usual. She walked into Trunks' room where he was sleeping. She stared down at him. He had a frown on his face. 'Probably dreaming about killing Freiza Jr.', Bulma thought. He looked like his father even though he had most of her features. As she walked back to her room Bulma then realized that if C.C. ever shut down she would always have her little Trunks. With this thought in mind Bulma fell fast asleep not even thinking about the fact this it was 7:00.  
  
**Maybe this chapter was a little pointless but I always thought that baby Trunks was so adorable!!! Next time: Bulma wakes up and Vegeta is still in bed!!! What's gonna happen??? I guess we're all going to have to wait a whole month to find out. Just joking! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Also, she has a little accident. Review. Later.** 


	4. 4::

Ease My Pain  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**I am so proud of myself. I broke my own record!! It took like 5 days to write this chapter. Maybe I could make it earlier!! (Yeah right!) Well thanks for the reviews. They were very encouraging.**  
  
  
  
Bulma shivered. The cold night air came through her half open window and went straight through her thin nightgown. She fluttered her eyes open, surprised by the way she had woken up. Usually the annoying buzz from the alarm clock woke her up from her slumber. When her eyes focused she looked towards the window. It was still dark outside, and in her room. She could barely see her own hands. She tried to pull out the covers from under her but something prevented her from doing so. She turned her head and tried to stifle a noise of surprise. Vegeta was fast asleep. Even though she could not see him very well she could tell that he was sleeping. She sighed as she studied him. He had his eyes tightly shut with a little frown on his face. He wore his black boxers and his black muscle shirt. The covers only went half way up his body. He looked so peaceful, but if only he could always be like that. She looked at his hands. Those hands had once in a while made her feel like she was the most important thing in the universe. They had also been the cause of so much of her pain. She couldn't help but reach out to one of them. As soon as her fingers touched his he grasped her hand and opened his eyes. Bulma held her breath, completely surprised by his reaction. He slowly turned to face her. She looked at him with shame in her eyes. Why the hell did she have to wake him up?! He still had a frown on his face but there was an unreadable expression in his eyes. She tried to pull her hand away and his frown deepened.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep woman?"  
  
Bulma was surprised by his question.  
  
"Err..I don't know." It came out squeaky and she mentally kicked herself.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Bulma. His hand was still tightly grasping hers and she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. She had to say something.  
  
"What?!" 'Oh yeah real brilliant', thought Bulma.  
  
She looked at him expectantly but he still remained still. She sighed and tried to pull her hand away again but he didn't let go. Bulma just sighed and stared at him defeated.  
  
"Vegeta, I can't feel my fingers." Bulma said quietly.  
  
Vegeta grasp loosened but he didn't let go, instead he intertwined their fingers together. Bulma blushed. That was very unexpected. She was glad that it was dark because he didn't see her blush. He was actually holding her hand!! Like a normal person! She savored the moment.  
  
"Go to sleep woman."  
  
Bulma cleared her throat. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's cold and I've slept a lot already."  
  
Vegeta looked at her up and down and smirked. "Well of course you're cold woman. Look at what you're wearing."  
  
Bulma blushed deep red. She was wearing an almost see through baby blue nightie that went to her thighs. Vegeta smirked at her embarrassment and threw some blankets over her. He let go of her hand and watched her as she covered herself in the blankets. Vegeta turned away and Bulma looked up at him. She wanted so badly to be closer, but she didn't want to be rejected.  
  
'Oh well', thought Bulma. 'He's not gonna make a move on me so I might as well do it myself.'  
  
She scoot closer to him. She saw that he didn't do anything so she scoot closer. Vegeta looked down at her suspiciously. The blanket was blocking her from him so she pulled her arms over it and wrapped it around Vegeta's. It wasn't very comfortable but it didn't matter to her. Vegeta was very amused by all of this. He decided to help her a little. He pulled his arm over her and brought her closer to him. She cuddled into his chest. The warmth of his body made her feel drowsy and she was soon in a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
BUZZ!! Bulma groaned. That was more like it. She turned it off and sat up. Vegeta was gone but she could tell what had happened wasn't a dream because she was in his spot. She sighed and wished that every night could be like that. Bulma daydreamed for a little more than got dressed for a very busy morning.  
  
  
  
When she got to work everyone was running around frantically with files in their hands and pens near their ears. Next week they were going to be examining C.C. so everything had to be perfect. Bulma was the busiest of them all. She had several meeting to go to in just one day. Everything was hectic but Bulma still managed to stay in order. The day went by quickly and when she returned home she was very tired. Bulma was in Trunks' room when the phone rang. She was expecting a very important call so she ran down the stairs. On one of the last couple of steps Bulma stepped on one of Trunks' toys. She flew across the kitchen and hit herself on the edge of a chair. She looked at everything spin for a moment and then passed out.  
  
**Sorry it was so short and if Vegeta was ooc *and* if it was rushed at the end. Sorry for all of those things but I'm in a hurry cuz I gotta go out of town in a sec. I have to go back to school tomorrow (nooo..) so I don't know when I'll be able to update but until then.later.** 


	5. 5::

Ease My Pain  
…Chapter 5  
  
**Hey there!! Sorry if it took so long. I'm such a slacker!! In fact the only reason I'm writing this is because I'm sick. Yup, I have a nice 'lil bottle of VICKS beside me. (Not like it helps!!) I don't even know what's wrong. I'm too scared to go to the doctor. I hate needles!!!!! Anywayz, thanks for all the nice reviews. And I mean it. I'm not just saying it so I won't look ungrateful. They were all nice and I especially liked ssjprincess' That makes Christmas cheap!! lol**  
  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen hungry and tired. He had a very intense afternoon in the gravity chamber and he felt like he deserved a snack. He was on his way towards the over-sized fridge when he spotted Bulma laying on the floor unconscious. He walked over beside her and shook his head disappointedly. The woman always managed to show how weak she was. He picked her up effortlessly and walked towards their bedroom.  
  
When he got there he laid her down softly and inspected her body. She seemed to be fine except for the large bruise on her ankle. How the hell did she manage to do that?! He squeezed it slightly and Bulma gasped and woke up. She looked around trying to figure out where the hell she was. He eyes focused on Vegeta who was looking at her with amusement.   
  
"What happened?" She asked hoarsely.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Vegeta said as he pointed to her ankle.   
  
Bulma looked at it and tried to move it but a pain shot through her leg and she winced. She tried to think of what caused this but nothing came to mind. Bulma looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"Do you think I'll be able to walk?" Bulma asked expectantly.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. Bulma shot him an irritated glance and tried to stand up. She stood up slowly and was praying that she would be able to walk. When she put pressure on her ankle she let out a yelp. It hurt too much for her to walk but she kept on trying just to show Vegeta that she wasn't as weak as he always said. She walked a couple of steps, trying to ignore Vegeta's intense gaze. By the time she took a fourth step her body was shaking with pain.   
  
"Woman, you know you can't walk so why the hell are you trying so hard."  
  
Bulma growled and turned around ready to give him a piece of her mind, but her body prevented her from doing so. Right when she turned around her leg began to burn all over and she found it hard to stand up. In fact she couldn't. Her face was about to hit the floor but Vegeta easily caught her. He looked down at her and smirked.  
  
" Well woman I guess you can't walk."  
  
Bulma growled and his smirk deepened.  
  
  
Bulma sat on the couch and sucked on the over-sized spoon that was covered with chocolate ice cream. She thought that having a sprained ankle would be terrible, but she found that it was quite pleasurable. She got to slack off with work and Vegeta and she even had time to play with Trunks, who was sleeping peacefully beside her with his thumb in his mouth. She grinned at how adorable he was. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She reached over and turned the speaker on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bulma, is that you dear?"  
  
"Yes Daddy. Did you need something?"  
  
"No, but I have some great news."  
  
Bulma sat up anxiously.   
  
"Well the gentlemen who cancelled the promotion have changed their mind and they'd like to give C.C. another chance."  
  
"Oh gosh, you're not joking."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Daddy do you know what this means? Another chance to revive Capsule Corporation!!"  
  
"Yes I'm aware of that dear, but you must promise me that you won't let anything ruin this."  
  
"Of course not!!!"  
  
"Well I'll let you celebrate."  
  
"Thank you so much Daddy!" Bulma turned the speaker off and squealed with excitement. This caused Trunks to cry, but Bulma didn't care. She picked him up and started to talk to him about how happy they were going to be. Trunks quieted down and he soon began to squeal with her.  
  
  
**Sorry if that was too short. I'm just too sick!!!! I HAVE A STUFFY NOISE AND STUFFED UP EARS AND A HEADACHE AND AN EYE THAT CRYS BY ITSELF AND A HEADACHE AND EVERYTIME I CLOSE MY EYES IT BURNS LIKE HELL. ARRGGG!!!!! Sorry, I'm sure you didn't want to know any of that. But ohh the pain!! Review please. Maybe that's just the medicine I need. He he….Later!**  
  
~Princess~ 


	6. 6::

Ease My Pain  
  
…Chapter 6  
  
**I'M CURED!!!!! Your reviews were just the dosage. After I read them my nose cleared up and everything! Thanks so much. I also went to the doctor but that bastard didn't help. He just gave me some gross tasting medicine. Anyway, I thought I'd better write because I feel a writer's block coming on. Noooo….. Also, Goku is alive in my story. **  
  
  
  
Bulma hummed happily as she drove to Chi-Chi's house. She was so happy and relieved. After her Dad called Bulma felt a new wave of energy surging through out her body. She felt that the big bag of responsibility she was carrying suddenly became lighter. To celebrate, she decided to pay a visit to the Son household. Her long-time friends were always the ones who kept her spirits high so she just had to thank them.  
  
Bulma's air jet landed softly a few yards in front of their small home. She limped slightly and held Trunks' hand as they walked towards the door. Before they got there Chi-Chi had already poked her head out. When she saw Bulma her face brightened and she walked towards Bulma.  
  
"Bulma! It's so nice to see you! Why hello there little Trunks." Chi-Chi said sweetly.  
  
Trunks hid behind his mother's leg shyly. Chi-Chi giggled at his cuteness and wondered how a monster like Vegeta could have created such an adorable little creature.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Well Chi-Chi, I'm feeling especially happy today so I decided to come visit you and Goku."  
  
"That's nice Bulma, but Goku and Gohan are both out in the woods hunting so I'm sure they won't be back until tonight, but you can keep me company until then!"  
  
Bulma nodded and they both walked inside, already chatting about how messy and unorganized Saiyjins were.  
  
  
  
"Really Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Yes and he also took me to a small lake and we shared a lovely night just holding each other under the stars."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Goku could be so…romantic."  
  
"Yes I know Goku can be really naïve some times, but he's such a sweetheart when it comes to romance."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Sometimes I wish Vegeta was more like that. I know he loves me but it would be nice if he showed me."  
  
"Bulma don't be disappointed. Vegeta was born and raised like that so don't be so hard on him."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, surprised at Chi-Chi's words. Bulma had always thought she hated Vegeta and here she was defending him. Bulma let out a small laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Wow look at the time. We've been talking for so long."  
  
"Well I guess we just had a lot to catch up on."  
  
At that moment Goku and Gohan burst in the room. They were both laughing and their clothes were wet and stained with mud. Bulma knew Chi-Chi wouldn't approve of this.  
  
"GOKU YOU'D BETTER GET OUTSIDE THIS INSTANT. LOOK AT YOU!!! YOU'RE FILTHY. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!!"  
  
Suddenly crying could be heard from the other room. At first Bulma thought it was Trunks, but when she looked at him he was still playing with the pots and pans Chi-Chi had given him. She turned to Chi-Chi, who had an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Chi-Chi how come you never told me?!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma. I was going to tell you eventually."  
  
They both went to the room where Goten was screaming his lungs out. After Chi-Chi managed to calm him down Bulma examined him. He looked just like Goku. He had a sweet little innocent face with the exact same wild hair.  
  
"Wow he's so adorable. He looks just like Goku." Bulma held him for several moments. He was just watching her with his thumb in his mouth. After a while Bulma set him down. When she walked back into the living room she was surprised to see that Goku and Gohan were clean and inside the house. Goku was playing with Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunksie-Wunksie. Can you say Goku, say Goku! C'mon Twunksh, you can do it!!"  
  
Trunks squealed with delight and Goku laughed. Then Trunks seemed to be struggling with something. At first Bulma thought he was going to throw up.  
  
"Kkkk-kkkaaakkk-aaar-rrrr-rrot. Kakarot!"  
  
Everyone laughed, including Goten, who was being carried by Gohan.  
  
  
  
After dinner was over Bulma and Chi-Chi cleaned up and talked at the same time.  
  
"Everything has changed so much. Wouldn't it be nice to see everyone again?"  
  
"Why that's a good idea!"  
  
Bulma looked at her confused. Chi-Chi wiped her hands and began to explain.  
  
"Let's have a picnic!!"  
  
"A picnic?"  
  
"Yes, a picnic! We could have a picnic with lots of food and I know a great beach we could have it on. Oh this is going to be so much fun!!"  
  
**Again, this chapter is practically pointless but I enjoyed writing it. What??? For the second time in history I've did writing for fun!! If you'd like to know when I update just e-mail me or tell me in a review. Later.**  
  
~Princess~ 


	7. 7::

Ease My Pain  
  
…Chapter 7  
  
**Okay, people I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner. Hey, but you try to maintain a baby, schoolwork, a new website, three incomplete fics, and a half decent social life. It's not easy. I know I put all those things on myself but I'm sure that if I didn't have them I'd update everyday. Reviews and death threats are welcome ;)**  
  
  
  
"What a great day." Bulma said sarcastically. Her and Chi-Chi were sitting in front of the window at Chi-Chi's house sipping on tea. The weather had taken a sudden turn for the worst and it ruined their planned activities. Instead of a beautiful outside picnic, everyone was crowded at Chi-Chi's small cottage while it stormed outside.  
  
Bulma sighed for the fourth time in the last few minutes. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I wish I knew Bulma. I'm so sorry the day turned out like this. Can't we just move it tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. The big meeting is the day after tomorrow so I'm going spend all day tomorrow relaxing my nerves."  
  
"That sounds soothing. I'm going to have to spend the day with these three spoiled sayjins."  
  
Bulma giggled. She was relieved that there was always someone to satisfy Vegeta…most of the time.  
  
"Well we shouldn't just sit here. We can still eat."  
  
Bulma nodded and pointed towards the Z fighters. "I don't think we have a choice. I'll go get the food."  
  
Bulma put her raincoat on and headed out the door, unaware that someone was following her.  
  
  
  
Bulma grabbed the capsules from her jet and took off back towards the house. Right when she was going to reach the door a huge wave of dirty rainwater hit her right side.  
  
Bulma looked at herself then looked to the side.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Goku, you idiot! Now look what you've done! I'm soaked!" Even though she was trying to sound angry, she couldn't help but smile at Goku's innocent grin. He still acted like a child. Suddenly, Bulma caught site of the flowerpot beside her that was filled with water. She smirked evilly then grabbed it and threw it at Goku.  
  
Goku stood there dumbfounded for a moment then put his hand behind and smiled.  
  
"Wow Bulma your good! You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Bulma laughed with recognition. When they were kids they always used to play little games and no matter how strong Goku was she would always win. Bulma suddenly felt young again. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun and this was the perfect time to revive those perfect moments. She scooped up a handful of mud, balled into a sphere, and then threw it. Goku was too stunned to even move. Bulma was always scared to get dirty so he just stood there with his head cocked to the side as it hit him right in his hair. She covered her mouth with her hands and began laughing.  
  
"Wow, Goku. Now you've had three different colors of hair. Black, blonde, and now brown."  
  
Goku laughed. "Well I guess you're right. Now it's you're turn."  
  
Bulma ran when she saw him pick up a handful of mud. She ran as fast as she could but she stopped when she didn't hear anybody behind her. She turned around and found that he disappeared.  
  
"Damn those Saiyjins' super speed." Bulma said as she turned around. She gasped when Goku rubbed his muddy hand in her hair.  
  
  
  
"Would you just look at those two? They're acting like little kids." Chi- Chi said.  
  
"You're not jealous are you Chi-Chi." Krillin asked evilly.  
  
"Of course not, Krillin. They've been friends since before I even knew Goku."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Vegeta heard their little conversation and looked out a near-by window. He couldn't believe his eyes. His mate and his archenemy were rolling around in the dirty mud together. He felt a surge of jealousy throughout his body. He growled and sat down roughly. The woman was always complaining about how un-romantic he was and there she was flirting with his worst enemy. But he wasn't going to confront her about it. She would just get depressed and it would just end up as an endless cycle.  
  
A few moments later he heard the door open and the sound of laughing. He grunted as he saw them both wet and dirty…and happy. Damn earthlings. He looked up as he saw Bulma walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, where have you been?"  
  
"The question is where have you been, woman. You look and smell disgusting."  
  
Bulma's smile faded. "Well excuse me for having a little fun."  
  
Vegeta stood up. "You're excused. Now leave."  
  
She looked up at him angrily. "What's your problem, Vegeta?"  
  
He just looked at her disgustingly and walked towards the door.  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from here."  
  
Bulma sighed as he walked out the door and took off into the air. She thought it was going to be a good day. But unfortunately, she was wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**I'm so sorry this is so short. But I really wasn't planning on stopping here, I SWEAR!! Please don't get mad. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I know I'm a bad author but please have sympathy.**  
  
Next Chapter: Meeting Cancelled?!?!?!?  
  
~Princess~ 


	8. End

Ease My Pain .Chapter 8  
  
**Unfortunately this is the end of the story. I liked writing it, really. But seriously it took me over 5 months to update it. THAT'S A LONG TIME!!!!! I'm sorry for the huge wait but just don't ask why!**  
  
Bulma threw her keys on the table. She was filled with frustration, confusion, and anger. This was all aimed at Vegeta and she couldn't wait to give him a piece of her mind. He had absolutely no reason to walk out and leave. She didn't even know why he was so angry, but she could bet it was something stupid. She sat down on the couch and silently cursed her luck and her husband. She turned the television on tried to pay attention to the current weather but her vision was blocked by a dark shadow. She looked up and saw Vegeta looking down at her with a frown plastered on his face. Now it was time to unleash the mighty, angry Bulma.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm trying to watch a little T.V."  
  
"Well I do mind because there's not a scrap of food to eat in this whole damn place."  
  
"Well I don't really care." Bulma said as she still stared at the half- blocked T.V.  
  
She heard a low growl and a sudden spark as the television shut off by a tiny ki blast.  
  
"Why did you do that, Vegeta!?"  
  
"Because I'm hungry and when I'm hungry you're supposed to feed me."  
  
"I'm not supposed to do anything Vegeta and it's your fault you're hungry. If you would've stayed you would have had some food."  
  
"I did not want to stay there and watch you and that fool Kakarrot play around like brats."  
  
"Ohhh, so that's what this is about. You're jealous." Bulma stated simply with a smug grin plastered on her face as she stood up to face Vegeta.  
  
"Well I'd like you to know that I have so much fun with Goku." She slid past him and began walking up the stairs. "He's so sweet and handsome and he has a great sense of humor. If he hadn't promised Chi-Chi to marry her I would've taken him along time ago. But nooo..., I'm stuck with a monkey!" Bulma yelled as she slammed her door shut.  
  
Vegeta had to hold back the temptation to strangle her as he walked out the back door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Briefs shook Bulma gently. She moaned and sat up.  
  
"Daddy what are you doing in here. It's two in the morning."  
  
I know dear but I have some disturbing news. Vegeta has taken off into outer space.  
  
"What!?! Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"I tried to dear but he didn't listen. He just told me that he'd be back when the spaceship ran out of fuel and for you to have fun with some kind of carrot."  
  
Bulma groaned and callapsed onto her bed. "How long will it take for the fuel to run out?"  
  
"According to my calculations it should take about a year."  
  
"A YEAR!! What have I done?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Small, pleasant conversations could be heard all around the rectangular table. Bulma had just given her presentation to the heads of top companies from all over the world and her heart was slowly beginning to return to its normal pace. She was pleases with her presentation and couldn't wait to celebrate with her father. She looked around at all the professional faces and her gaze met with another. A handsome man with green eyes smiled and winked at her as she blushed and looked away.  
  
After the meeting Bulma was conversating with her father about how well she had done. They were in the middle of talking about improvements when a certain handsome man came to her.  
  
"Hello there, Dr. Briefs. I don't believe I've met you're daughter."  
  
"No, you haven't. Bulma I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Burkleau. He's a friend of mine."  
  
"Hello there Bulma. How are you?" He asked as he reached for hand and kissed it.  
  
"I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"My day just got better."  
  
Bulma's heart melted. She hadn't felt like that in years.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to have coffee with me this weekend."  
  
"I'd love to." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They sat at the coffee having small, mostly useless conversations but they were both having an excellent evening until he brought up an unfortanute question.  
  
"So do you have a husband or boyfriend I should know about."  
  
Bulma's smile faded. "Actually I sort of do."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Well there's this uh..person that I have a son with."  
  
"Well I've dated women with children before. I like children."  
  
"Yeah but I'm kind of seeing that person still."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
Bulma looked out at the snow covered ground outside the café.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma had decided to walk home that night. It was cold but the night was still beautiful. The snow crunched under the moonlit snow as she walked through a small park. It seemed that there were couples everywhere. One was playing in the snow, others were kissing under the moonlight. She wished so much that her life could be like that but she knew it couldn't. It had been about 7 months since Vegeta had left and she truly started to miss him. The rest of the night with Mr. Burkleau had been awkward so she was glad to be going home. Her home came into view and she could only imagine the warmth from the glowing lights. She stepped inside to find a shocking sight. Vegeta was sitting at the table stuffing his face while her mother smiled happily at him. When she closed the door they both looked at her. Bulma slowly approached them making sure that what she was seeing was real. Indeed it was. Vegeta was looking at her with an annoyed look on his face. Then he smirked.  
  
"What's the problem woman? Monkey got you're tongue?"  
  
He didn't forget the last thing she said to him before he left. She looked away and he returned to his food. She slowly walked towards her room, still in shock from what just went on. She wanted to hug and kiss him but she knew he probably wouldn't have excepted it in front of her mother. She changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a plain white tank top that hugged her form perfectly. She went downstairs praying that he was still down there. Her prayers weren't answered as she discovered only her mom washing dishes.  
  
"Hey mom, where did Vegeta go?"  
  
"He went to train, dear. Is there something you needed?"  
  
"No. But it would be nice to talk to him since I haven't seen him in seven months." Bulma mumbled under her breath.  
  
She stomped towards Trunks' room to see if he was still sleeping. She smiled at his cute form and wondered how a monster like Vegeta could help create such an angel. She went inside her room and looked out the small window. The gravity room windows were frozen but she could see the lights of the gravity room and Vegeta's ki. She pulled up a chair and decided that she would wait for him. He couldn't avoid her forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Woman.wake up!"  
  
Bulma was awoken by a soothing voice and slight shakings. She saw Vegeta and was convinced she was dreaming. Vegeta would never be that gentle. He probably would yell then drag her into bed.  
  
"Woman!" He yelled.  
  
Bulma jumped up. "WHAT!"  
  
"Why in the hell did you sleep with the window open, woman?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me! Now wake up."  
  
"Vegeta?" Her vision cleared as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. She remembered that she had opened the window because she thought she could stay awake better. It was then she realized how cold it was. She got up and tried to close it but it was frozen. She tried again but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly a large, warm hand covered her own and the window slammed shut. Vegeta pulled his hand away and looked down at her.  
  
"Weakling."  
  
Bulma frowned and looked at him.  
  
"Well, it's your fault. What are you doing back so soon, anyway?"  
  
"I got bored in space."  
  
"Bored?! You liar, Vegeta. You know you missed me."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She ran to his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Well I've missed you.  
  
She tore away from him and kissed him. She was surprised when he actually kissed her back. It had been too long. Their lips moved in perfect rhythm and her stomach fluttered when he began to gently suck on her bottom lip. She really missed him. They finally tore apart and Bulma looked up at him again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta."  
  
"For what, woman?"  
  
"I don't know but could you please never do that again."  
  
"As long as you never speak to Kakarrot."  
  
Bulma lauphed. "Even if I do, I know you'll be here, Vegeta. You'll always be here to ease my pain."  
  
END  
  
  
  
*****TA DAA!! There it is people. I hoped you liked it. It took me a while but I'm done. I'll miss the fans of this story and I'll miss writing it but it was worth all the nice reviews. Review one last time!!!***** 


End file.
